THE KANE CHRONICLES REI
by Clato Forever
Summary: This is the story of Zia's brother Rei who is thought to have died searching for his sister.
1. THE TERRECOTTA WARRIOR

DISCLIAMER:

ME:I DO NOT OWN THE KANE SERIES IF I DID I WOULD HAVE PROBABLY HAD TO STUDY EGYPT.

I slowly walked hunched over in matted layers of fur. The snow swirled around me created patterns as it swirled in the air. I was used to my mouth being dry after coming from Egypt and all. But that was usually because of the heat and lack of water not because of the cold. I was in New York. My name is Rei. And I am a magician. I have been studying Osiris for the past couple months at a large lime colored building know to us magicians as the headquarters. Slowly walking along the cobblestone streets of downtown New York I could make out the faint glowing outline o the magical building. The green glow, which only wizards could see, shined through the blizzard like a beacon of a lighthouse. We had a lot of crazy Adventures there, Snake lizards had risen up from a bunch of dead beetles and tried to eat the sun last month. And now I slowly hobbled towards the faint outline of the building in a raging storm. The god I have been studying, Osiris, Was the god of making in animate objects come to life. I am proud to say I have slowly learned these techniques and am now one of the top 10 Osiris following magicians known to our head quarters. Not to brag or anything. As I slowly walked down mainstreet I had the feeling I was being watched. Just to be safe I pulled a small clay figurine out of my cloak. The figurine (Made by me) Was a tall terracotta warrior replica. I had chosen the terracotta warrior for protection. Slowly I opened a small slit in the air in front of me and reached my hand in and it disappeared. A couple weeks ago this would have scared me but now it was all in a normal day of a wizard. I pulled a small wand ou of the opening and waved it in the air muttering a spell under my breath. A yellow hieroglyphic appeared in the air floating it represented Guardianship. I dragged the small hieroglyphic into the terracotta warrior and it lit up turning into a life size man. Slowly walking we headed down the road. "Well…Well…What do we have here?" a raspy voice spoke "Why…if it isn't a magician from the head quarters!" another voice said "There's something odd about this one," another voice added I could see the three of them outlined in the snow. "Here we go I muttered under my breath and raised my wand I spoke a few words and a hieroglyphic popped into the air and landed on my warrior The spell of fierceness.

NOTE TO THE READERS: I include one of the characters in my description Zia because this person is her brother (Even though he was thought to have died) if you haven't read the book you wouldn't under stand :3


	2. the springs

DISCLAIMER:

ME: I DO NOT OWN THE KANE SERIES

My terracotta warrior slowly took a step forward and the thing standing in the middle of the three stepped forward. He raised a wand and I red hieroglyphic floated mid air before my warrior. It was a hieroglyphic even I didn't recognize. Suddenly the hieroglyphic almost exploded sending long metal springs in every direction. The springs moved like moving creatures. Compressing and expanding. Slithering like snakes they swarmed my warrior. Piling up bouncing and rolling along. He tried to get them with his sword but it just passed through the coils. They swarmed until my terracotta warrior was just a pile of terracotta. Me, I ran. Turning into the blizzard letting cold air whip across my face I tried to run but I ended up trudging away from the three figures. I needed to get out of there fast. I ran towards a building. A 7/11. As I reached the door I fingered an amulet on my neck. The circular symbol of protection. Slowly sending out a yellow ring. Taking out a piece of chalk I entered the store and drew a circle around me on the yellow tile floor. Luckily normal humans can't see magic and their brains turn it into something else. To the man behind the counter I was probably just picking up something I dropped and not drawing a magical circle on the floor to save us from three mysterious monster wizard thingies whom I hadent yet seen.


End file.
